New vesrion Magnus has not been seen for least three weeks by anyone i
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Magnus has not been seen for least three weeks by anyone in the Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

Magnus has not been seen for least three weeks by anyone in the Sanctuary.

Will realizes, to his astonishment, that he hasn't seen Magnus for three weeks. Worried, he gets up and goes to see where she is. When he gets to her office door the door is open and he finds that Magnus is not in the office or on her couch sleeping. Will is worried now, and begins to think that something has happened to her. He heads down to the lab were Henry is and looks around.

"Will?" Henry asks. "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, have you seen Magnus at all recently?"

"No I haven't," Henry realized. "Why?" he asked curiously.

She is not in her office now or sitting on the couch in the office either.

"That's not really like her to just disappear and say nothing to you or me. Why are you looking for her?"

Well for one it's odd that she hasn't asked to see me in three weeks, and two her and I surely have had a fight or argument over something I did wrong if she was avoiding me now."

"What do you need from me, Will?" Henry asked.

"What I need is for you to help me find out why she is not in here in Sanctuary, and where she could have now gone without telling either of us about it," Will told him. "As of now you and I are on detail to find Magnus."

"What? Wait a minute Will," Henry protested. "What makes you think she's not out on her own and doesn't want us to find her? She has gone on covert ops before, you know."

"First, I know something is wrong, and the second thing I know is that she is not out on her own. Get Kate, then Big Guy, and meet me in her office. Bring some radios, too," Will ordered.

Henry, Kate and the Big Guy all walked into Magnus office and found Will sitting in the chair at her desk looking through the paperwork that was there.

"Ok, Will," Kate said. "What is so important that we all have to come to see you in Magnus' office?"

"Have a sit and I'll let you know," Will told them. "What's so important you ask me? Why couldn't it wait until later? Because I went to find Magnus, when I realized how long she had been gone, to see if she was back and possibly needed anything this morning. When I got to her office the door was open and she wasn't in the office or on the couch, either. So I decided to ask Henry if he had seen her or if he knew where she was. He told me that he hadn't seen her or heard anything from Magnus, either. I thought that was really odd because she is at least always in her office or in Henry's lab or in the abnormal cages area during the day if she hasn't mentioned a mission. The worst part about not being able to find her is that as I was just now looking over her paperwork I found this note to all of us. It says _Dear William, Henry, Big Foot, and Kate. To whoever finds this note I have decided to leave the Sanctuary for a long while and not come back. If you are asking yourselves why I never told any of you this, well, it's because your new boss Dr. William Zimmerman is standing in front of you and will be taking over effective immediately_."

"What?" Henry shouted. "How can she do this to us?"

"The bigger question is _why_ she did this, and what or who made her do this," Will said.

"What do you mean Will," Kate asked.

Will sighed. "Kate, I don't think she had a choice in the matter, and if she didn't, then someone forced her to leave everything behind. We need to get to the bottom of this, and find out who would have anything to gain from doing this to her," Will explained. "Henry, I want you to go through Magnus' hard drives and look for anything that might look suspicious. Kate, I want you to talk to all your outside contacts and see if they know anything at all about this. Big Guy, I want you to check on the abnormals and tell them nothing for now and that all is ok," he ordered. "Also, if Sally starts to think there's something wrong, tell her to talk to me ok. Other than that I don't want anyone outside the Sanctuary to find out about this, or know anything that turns up. Kate, I'll get back to you as soon as I can and let you know if I find out anything."

Will took a moment to finish gathering his thoughts. "Henry I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I need you to get on this right away. Big Guy, I want to you to make sure all the doors and any possible entrance points and exits are locked up tight."

"Ok, I will get on it right away," Big Foot replied.

Let me know as soon as you can if you find anything," Will finished. "I'm going to talk to Sally now and see if she's seen Magnus at all."

As Will was walking down the hallway to the Elevator to see Sally, he ran into Ashley heading out of her room.

"Hi Ashley," he said. "Sorry I can't talk to you, but I'm in a hurry right now. I'm on my way to talk to Sally to ask her something important."

"Will, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ashley," Will replied. "I'm ok and there's nothing going on with me. Plus, if there were, you're not the person I would be talking to about it. Ok? So, if you don't mind I have to ask Sally a lot of questions about someone and see if she knows where the person is."

Will paused and thought of something. "Ashley, if your thinking of asking Henry, don't. The Big Guy or Kate, also." He paused again and then realized how ridiculous it was to try and keep her out of the loop. "Ashley, What is going on is that we need to find out if something was really bothering Magnus when she disappeared."

"What?"

"I don't want you talking to them at all until I find out what is going on around here. If you want to tag along with me you can, but just remember to stay out of my way and don't say anything or ask me questions, either, Ok?"

Ashley didn't like it, but she acceded. "Fine, I won't ask you anything, but I am going to ask you after this is all over. _And_ I am going to what answers from you."

Will nodded and then radioed Henry. Nodding, he looked at Ashley. "He says that he might have found something."

Magnus was still missing and Will was getting even more worried about her. He wondered where she could be and why she hadn't contacted then or at least tried. He picked up the radio and asked Henry if he'd found anything out on his end.

"No, nothing yet, but I think that I'm on to something and you might want to come to the lab and see this Will. You should bring Kate and the Big Guy with you, too."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"I'll be waiting for you three to show up."

When they all got there Henry asked a question. "Are you sure we should really keep looking for Magnus? She could just come back to the house, or she could have gone away for a long while?"

"Henry, I know Magnus a bit better now than you think I do, and I know she would not have left without saying something to all of us," Will glared.

"Ok, Will, but I just want to make sure you're not going to get crazy on the rest of use if you find something you don't like, or want," Henry replied guardedly.

"Kate, did you find out anything from any of your contacts?" Will asked Kate.

"Well, I have some bad news and some even more very bad new to tell you," Kate began. "First off, the bad news is that if Magnus left on her own, no one saw her go at all. She is very good at coming and going. The very bad news I got from one of my contacts today is that the Cabal and several other organizations are now looking for her, as well"

"Ok," Will grimaced. "Thanks, Kate. Keep looking for her everyone. I know you are all going to tell me that she is gone for good, and I know this, but as I told you I have to know for myself and find out for myself to really be sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Will Radios Henry now. He says that he might have found something.

Magnus is still missing and Will is getting even more worried now about her Will starts to get more worried about where she could be now and why Magnus hasn't contacted then or tried to call then now.

He then picks up the Radio and ask Henry if he's found anything out now.

No I haven't yet.

But I think I am on to something now and you might want to come to the lab now to see this Will and bring Kate and the Big Guy with you to.

Ok. I'm on my way then.

I'll be waiting for you three to show up.

"Henry say are you sure we should really keep looking for Magnus now. She could just come back soon to the house or she could have gone away for a long while?

"Henry" I know Magnus a bit better now then you think I do and that I know she would not have left without saying something to all of use now.

Ok Will, but I just want to make sure you are not going to get crazy on the rest of use then if you find something or not like what you find at all.

"Kate, did you find out anything from you contacts then or are was there nothing they could tell use either.

"Well Will, I have some bad news and some even more very bad new to ell you both. First off the bad news is that if Magnus left and no one seen her go at all. Then she is very good at coming and going.

Other then the very bad news I got from one of my contacts today is that the Caleb and several other organizations are now looking for her as well to.

"Ok thanks Kate.

But please keep looking for her every one."

I know you are all going to tell me that she is gone for good and I know this. But as I told you I have to know this for my self and find this out for my self to now.

"Will, Henry call to him. However, he was too involved now to answer. He was in the middle of reading a report that he him self had found in her desk now.

That might have the reason to where she was and why she didn't leave a note for them to find."

"Henry, what you want now? I thought I told you to check all the security systems and then check her computer files here?"

"So why are you standing in front of me and not doing what I asked of you now?"

"I came to tell you I found something you might want to see now. It has to do with something she was working on in her office just before she left."

What is it then? I don't have all day to wait for you to tell me. What it could be or do I have the time for this now okay.

Thinking to his self. Waiting for them to say something or just find more information is really boring. Why did I even ask for their help?

I should have just done this all my self and said nothing now. With that, Will got up out of the chair heading for the door. Just as he started to open the door. Henry opens it. Hitting him in the face.

Damit Henry, What the hell you do that for.

Sorry Will, I was coming to say that I think I found something for. That you want to look at now. It's not going to be good info either.

What are you talking about?

I am talking about that I found something that might answer why Magnus left in such a hurry now?

The info I found in her computer tells me that I think she left for two reasons. One was to get away from use and the other reason is a little more series and I thought you should look at it a loan. So if you need me I am waiting outside for you to call me.

Ok, thanks Henry.

"Hey, Will"

"Yeah" I am sorry.

For what?

"Well I think there is more to her leaving then you thought"

Ok, If you wouldn't mind I like to read what you showed to me first.

Reading the info that he showed him now. It seemed to Will that for reason's not know to him Magus left.

He came a cross a video addresses to him.

William, If you have found the video now. Then you're probably wondering why I never said I was leaving the Sanctuary to you now. You're possible now trying to find me so that I can answer why I left.

If your watching this video then I have left for reason I can't tell you. Or that something has happen to me and I left everything there in good hands.

Will, the Sanctuary committee know that if anything has happen to me. That you're in charge now of everything. I know that the place is in good hands now. Please don't try to find me.

I know that you have a right to know more about what is going on. But I can't tell you, just yet why or reason.

Please try to under stand this is for the best.

With love Helen Magnus.

P.S. Will there is a letter that will be delivered to the sanctuary in the next day or so and it's addresses to you only. I hope the letter tell you what you want to know about me and more.

Love you always Magnus.

* * *

Part 2

Still trying to figure out why she said to him I love you always. Thinking now that it's time to start looking in to why or who is responsible for making her leave.

"Kate I need you to come to the office right away now please."

Waiting for Kate to come to see him now. Deciding that this is going to be the hardest part of all is telling her, he is now leaving for a long while.

Hearing a knock on the door and saying come in please.

"Will you want to see me? Yes I did.

Kate I know you're not going to want hears. What I have to tell you and that you're going to tell me that I shouldn't just leave like this. When there is so much that still needs to be done. But I have decided that this is for the best now.

Just promise me that you'll never tell Henry or the big guy why or where I have gone.

It's important that you never tell them. Either of them at all now.

Why?

I would rather have you not ask why or for what reason.

But I can see you're not going to stop asking me why. Are you Kate?

No I am not going to let this go until you tell me why and give a good reason for you leaving now.

If you must know now, that the only way to find her is for me to star looking else where in the city and the world now.

I kind of was hoping that you could keep this to your self now for as long as you could, and not say anything to them for me. I know they are not going to like this one bit. But it's for the best now.


End file.
